The Multidimensional Royal Rumble 2 - THE SECOND TRY
by davidkun799
Summary: It's time again as The Road to Wrestlemania begins with the second annual Multidimensional Royal Rumble! Will your favourite character win? Find out in the Multidimensional Royal Rumble 2!
1. Teaser

**The Multidimensional Royal Rumble 2 - THE SECOND TRY**

 **Plot: It's time again as The Road to Wrestlemania begins with the second annual Multidimensional Royal Rumble! Will your favorite character win? Find out in the Multidimensional Royal Rumble 2!**

 **Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own nor that I am associated with the following franchises that will be making an appearance in this story.**

 **NOTE: This is only a teaser of what's to come. It's only a short teaser, but at least it's something that will happen in the match. Also, I might've revealed an entrant, hehe. So I'm sorry about that.**

* * *

 **TEASER**

 _(The entire crowd is watching in anticipation as they're waiting for the next entrant to arrive)_

 _"Oh! We are waiting for the next entrant to enter this HISTORIC Royal Rumble match! Who's it going to be?!"_

 _10!_

 _9!_

 _8!_

 _7!_

 _6!_

 _5!_

 _4!_

 _3!_

 _2!_

 _1!_

 _RRRRIIIIINNNNG!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"NOW, COUNT UP YOUR SINS!"_

 _THE MULTIDIMENSIONAL ROYAL RUMBLE 2!_


	2. Prologue

**The Multidimensional Royal Rumble 2 - THE SECOND TRY**

 **Plot: It's time again as The Road to Wrestlemania begins with the second annual Multidimensional Royal Rumble! Will your favourite character win? Find out in the Multidimensional Royal Rumble 2!**

 **Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own nor that I am associated with the following franchises that will be making an appearance in this story.**

 **NOTE: This is an Alternate take on the Royal Rumble match while it's set in the same universe as the first one.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Before the match**

The Royal Rumble kickoff has finished. Everyone is waiting in anticipation for the Royal Rumble match, the OG match. Security from Atlas are surrounding the arena as the fans are waiting for the first two entrants of the Royal Rumble match.

"Hello, everybody. Welcome to the 2019 Royal Rumble! Live inside Chase Field in Phoenix, Arizona, I am Mauro Ranallo, and this is the rest of the commentary team: Corey Graves, and the one and only Noah from Total Drama!"

"Ugh... " Noah groans, "Normally, I want to say something that will ruin the mood, but since these fans are happy, I'm only going to say this: This is great."

"Hmph! This so-called Multiverse Royal Rumble is only an attempt to bring their favorite characters together for one shot at the prize." Corey scoffed, "But at least we get to see your faves, battling it out for a championship opportunity."

"Indeed they are, Graves." Mauro agreed, "Because this time, 50 superstars, from all forms of life, will take part in the Royal Rumble match."

"Wait. ALL forms of life?!" Corey exclaimed, baffled by the term.

"Yes. Next time, Graves. You should focus on keeping up with the times instead of being like an jerk to everybody." Noah comments, making Corey growl at him.

"Anyway. This year, FIFTY of your favourite characters will take part in the stage of history: The ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH!" Mauro announced, "Regardless of who they are."

"A few days ago, eleven of the fifty were teased by Shane McMahon himself with words that represent who they are. But the question is... WHO are they...?" He continued, "Well. Because Atlas won't let us reveal them due to what happened at Argus... we decided to wait until the match begins... because the Rumble is known for it's surprises. So... the first two are going to be surprising. Believe it."

"Was that a Naruto reference?" Noah asked.

"Yep." Mauro nodded, making Noah groan in response.

"Regardless of their involvement, the Royal Rumble match is about to begin." Corey added, "And also, some security from Atlas are here because due to an incident in Argus, Caroline Cordovin is here to keep things in order, which is a good thing considering of what happened 2 years ago."

"I'm surprised Miori targeted YOU, Mauro." Noah said, surprised, looking at Mauro.

"What? She tried to hurt Verlene that night." Mauro explained, "It was to prevent her from doing WAY worse than what she did to Rich, Verlene and myself. And it was a good thing for Shane to hire Jason Voorhes."

"He did what?!" Corey exclaimed, "Is he crazy?!"

"No. He wasn't. It was either her trying to injure a lot more entrants or her killing Shane instead."

"Still. Do you think that Caroline is a bit too harsh?" Noah asked, "I understand that she's here to keep an eye on us, but honestly, she really needs to relax. Me and Emma tried to talk to her and she just yelled at us."

"What are you talking about, Noah?!" Corey shouted, glaring at him. "She is doing her job! Unlike those RWBY assholes... who screwed things up altogether..."

"Um... Graves, are you ok?" Mauro asked, concerned.

"Don't bother, Mauro. He's pissed because of what Team RWBY did recently." Noah groans, "In fact, that's the EXACT reason why Caroline's here."

"Wait, what did they do to piss him off?"

"Team RWBY and JNR thought it was a good idea to do a bunch of shit that he didn't approve." Noah explained, "As a result, some fans have made signs that hate both teams."

"Ok... We're just going to ignore that because we're 30 seconds away from the Royal Rumble match." Mauro said, "The Royal Rumble will start after the break so stay tuned, hehe!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **This chapter is often short, but at least it will keep you occupied until the next chapter because I've got something that will surprise you hehe.**

 **Now... Corey Graves' anger on Team RWBY and JNR is actually a major reference to the majority of the RWBY fanbase turning it's back on the protagonists due to them forcing Ozpin to come clean, despite that he kept a lot of secrets, and all of the other shit (Majority of the heroes giving up easily and more.) that almost made them divisive characters. Despite only watching clips of RWBY Vol 6, it's safe to say that the large group have pretty much given up on the heroes and the show all together. Now. As a RWBY fan, I have a few concerns about Team RWBY's current path, but I gotta admit. I don't see what the problem is about it. That's all I gotta say.**

 **Also. The Royal Rumble is starting now. And I have a lot of trouble cheering for my pick because a lot of them have potential or just a lot of wildcards, hehe. The excitement is high right now. However, I hope that Charlotte Flair doesn't win this time around because honestly, I don't think she deserves to win the Woman's Royal Rumble match. She's been given a lot of opportunities and for once, I want someone else to win aside from Asuka, who was last years winner.**

 **With that out of the way, the first ten entrants will be revealed in the next chapter as the Royal Rumble starts NOW!**

 **Thank you guys for reading and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
